The Office: Spooked
"Spooked" is a Halloween-themed episode of the American mockumentary sitcom The Office. It was originally aired in the United States on October 27, 2011. It is the show's fourth Halloween episode, although it is only the third to feature Halloween for a prolonged period and as a primary setting. An adaptation of the earlier British series of the same name, The Office is an American comedy show that aired on NBC between March 2005 and May 2013. The show, like its predecessor, depicts the everyday lives of the employees working in a dwindling industry—that of paper sales in a growing electronic market—for the fictional Dunder-Mifflin Paper Company branch in real-life Scranton, Pennsylvania. It is intended to look like a documentary, and as such is filmed with a single camera and without a studio audience or a laugh track. Plot It is the first Halloween after Michael Scott's retirement, and Andy Bernard, the new office regional manager, comes in, dressed as a construction worker. He goes over to the receptionist, Erin, who is dressed as Wendy (the logo for the Wendy's restaurant) and tells her, that she is in charge of planning the Halloween party they will be having later that day. Erin gets excited, because she and Andy are former lovers, and Erin believes that by Andy asking her for this, he is saying that he wants her back. Dwight comes into work very upset. He planned on dressing up as Sarah Kerrigan, from StarCraft', but Toby (the HR representative) made Dwight take off the wings, because they had knives on them, and now nobody can tell what his costume is. Meanwhile, Kevin (dressed as Kevin Dorant) tells Pam (dressed as a kangaroo) about his plans to go to a haunted house after work. Pam warns Kevin about a ghost that lives in that haunted house. Suddenly, Pam's husband, Jim comes in (dressed as Chris Bosh), and denies Pam's statement. Pam swears that she actually saw the ghost, but Jim tells her it must have been her imagination. Robert California, the CEO of their company, comes with his son Bert, and sees the Halloween party decorations that Erin put up, and criticizes them, by saying that this party looks like it is aimed at children and not adults, such as them. Andy tells Robert that he will take care of it. He then puts Angela and Phyllis in charge of redoing the party to make it more tailored for adults. Erin feels upset about this, and takes it personally. Andy also tells Erin that he wants to speak with her at the end of the day, which worries Erin, who believes that she is being fired. Erin feels she needs to do something to impress Andy. She goes over to Gabe (dressed as a skeleton), and asks him for help. Gabe gives her a video, and tells her to show it at the party. Robert's son Bert, goes over to Dwight, and he recognizes Dwight's costume right away. Dwight likes Bert for this, and they talk to each other for a while. Jim and Pam are still arguing about whether or not ghosts really exist. Jim mocks Pam, by telling her that they should watch a documentary, called Ghostbusters that night. Andy then calls everyone into the party, which is now much scarier looking. Erin shows everyone the video, which contains disturbing images and footage of workers in the office. Robert and Andy call Erin into Andy's office to talk about it. Andy and Erin begin to fight. Andy reveals to Erin that he does not plan on firing her but when he said he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to tell her that he has another girlfriend who he has been on many dates with. This leaves Erin heartbroken. The episode ends with Robert telling a horror story, referencing all the characters' fears and arguments as a way to convince them not to let fear control their lives. This inspires Jim and Pam to stop their argument. Character costume list Characters are listed in alphabetical order. *Andy Bernard — Construction worker *Angela Martin — Cat costume *Burt Kazamakis — Zombie from The Walking Dead *Creed Bratton — Osama bin Laden *Darryl Philbin — #6 LeBron James of the Miami Heat *Dwight K. Schrute — Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades and Mistress of the swarm from StarCraft (mistaken for a Jamaican zombie woman) **Freddy Krueger (flashback) **Pinhead (flashback) **Billy the Puppet with chainsaw (flashback) *Gabe Lewis — Skeleton *Jim Halpert — #1 Chris Bosh of the Miami Heat *Kelly Erin Hannon — Melinda Lou "Wendy" Thomas-Morse, the Wendy's restaurant mascot *Kelly Kapoor — Kate Middleton in wedding dress (costumed vetoed) **Skeleton *Kevin Malone — The Gorilla from Rise of the Planet of the Apes (costume vetoed) **#3 Dwayne Wade from the Miami Heat *Meredith Palmer — Kate Middleton in wedding dress *Oscar Martinez — "Former House of Representatives Weiner" AKA Oscar Meyer or an "Oscar Liar Weiner" *Pam Beesly — Kangaroo with joey (referred to as "Pamaroo") *Phyllis Lapin-Vance — Playboy bunny (costume vetoed) **Gothic Victorian-era mistress *Robert California — Jack Nicholson *Ryan Howard — Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad *Stanley Hudson — "Just some chef" (mistaken for Chef from South Park) *Toby Flenderson — Skeleton **Hippie (flashback) **Priest? (flashback) **Pirate (flashback) External links *''The Office'': "Spooked" on the Internet Movie Database. Category:Episodes of TV shows